Daemon
The Lost and Damned Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Angel Wayfarer Wolfsbane Freeway }} The Western Motorcycle Company Daemon is a chopper style motorcycle in The Lost and Damned, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' In Grand Theft Auto IV, it is featured in the game's screen shots and a beta version of its file exists in the PC version of the original game. It lacks of its custom paintjob and colorization of a mechanical part, as well as the inclusion of a small front fender. The Daemon has its own name printed on the bike. In The Lost and Damned, it is the most commonly used motorcycle of The Angels of Death, and is based on a customized 1970s Harley-Davidson Sportster or the Harley-Davidson Street Bob. The Daemon features an Orange flame decal to make the bike rare. Colors from the Pay 'n' Spray include black with blue flames, black with white flames and black with red flames. The only paint job the Daemon can have that aren't flames are black and chrome. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The bike maintains mostly the same appearance in Grand Theft Auto V, with the major change being the seat and handlebar colors now being a dark tan rather than black. Both seats also are embroidered with Lost MC insignia. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' A second variant of the Daemon is featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Bikers update, featuring a plain color scheme with colored rims and a protruding primary drive. Unlike the original model, this variant is highly customizable at Los Santos Customs. Current Design Gallery Standard= |-| Daemon2= Version History Gallery Performance ''The Lost and Damned'' The Daemon's performance is similar to that of the Angel, having a heavy weight, able to reach a moderately good speed and having a further stopping distance. However, it has a better acceleration than the Angel, but having a rather sensitive handling, which will cause the bike to oversteer and starting to lose control easily at high speeds. The engine sound is a very low revving, odd-firing engine, and the model reveals a V-twin engine which provides a large amount of power, and sounds to be either completely or partially unrestricted, given its loud characteristics and popping sound. TLAD Overview ''Grand Theft Auto V'' GTA V Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Daemon ;Daemon2 Image Gallery Daemon-GTA4-front.png|A beta Daemon extracted from the PC version of Grand Theft Auto IV. Daemon-TLAD-VersionIdentities.jpg|3 kind of Daemon's exhaust chambers in The Lost and Damned. The lowest one is used by AOD in Gang Wars. Trevor&Daemon-GTAV.jpg|Trevor riding a Daemon in GTA V. Deamon-GTAV-Wallpaper.jpg|Daemon wallpaper in GTA V. Deamon-GTAV-Picture.png|Daemon photograph in GTA V. Daemon-GTAV-Manuals.png|The owner's manuals seen at Beeker's Garage. Daemon-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Daemon on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Daemon2-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Daemon on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Daemon2-GTAO-LogoScreenshot.jpg|Official Daemon screenshot. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''The Lost and Damned'' During the course of GTA IV and The Lost and Damned, it is one of the main motorcycles (along with the Angel) used by The Angels of Death. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' During the course of GTA V, it has become one of the primary bikes used by the Los Santos chapter of The Lost MC. Locations ''The Lost and Damned'' * Commonly found in North Holland ridden by Angels of Death members, especially while riding a Diabolus. * Commonly driven by the Angels of Death in the Gang Wars, along with the Angel. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' * May spawn while driving a Baller Sport in West Vinewood. * Rarely found at Burton, Hawick and West Vinewood. * Making a job for Downtown Cab Co. involving The Lost Brotherhood, you can find the bike ridden by Lost MC Members. * The player (using any of the 3 characters) can come across a "Snatched" random encounter, where a group of The Lost Brotherhood members are attempting to kidnap a girl on South Mo Milton Drive, Vinewood Hills. If the player eliminates the bikers, he will be asked to escort the woman back to her place. During the trip the player will encounter more members of The Lost MC riding on Daemons. The bike can be obtained by killing the members and stealing it. * If the player is riding the bike and quick saves the game, then loads a different save, the bike can be seen ridden by civilians in the area of the loaded save. This is an exploit that can be used to obtain the motorcycle as well. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' * Spawns during missions involving the Lost. * Also spawns during the Lost Gang Attacks located under the Del Perro Pier. * Also spawns during the day time at Lost MC gang war near RON Alternates Wind Farm. * Can be found being driven randomly when Simeon requests it in his texts. * Can be found parked in the parking lot of Los Santos Golf Club. * Can spawn at The Lost MC Clubhouse (East Vinewood) near the Vinewood Racetrack, especially when riding another motorcycle or while on a mission invloving the Lost. * The second variant can be bought from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $145,000. Trivia *The Daemon's name is a possible reference to the Daemon deities in Greek classical mythology. *In The Lost and Damned, the bike unrealistically features an electric starter-motor. In GTA V, however, it uses a kickstarter instead, along with a unique starting animation not found on any other bike. *The default radio stations for the Daemon are: **''The Lost and Damned: Liberty City Hardcore. **GTA V: Channel X. *The Daemon's original orange color cannot be reverted to after its color has been changed. *In The Lost and Damned, the Daemon was a bike ridden by the Angels of Death, but in ''Grand Theft Auto V it is ridden by The Lost. The seat logo is now changed from Angels of Death to The Lost. *In GTA Online, Daemons appearing during missions and gang attacks involving The Lost MC cannot be made into a personal vehicle. It is possible to find the Daemon roaming the streets. This version, which is identical to the one found in use by The Lost MC, can be made into a personal vehicle. Navigation }} de:Daemon (IV) es:Daemon pl:Daemon Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Lost and Damned Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Bikes Category:Choppers Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Motorcycles Vehicle Class